Babysitting
by Invaderk
Summary: [JPLE] Sirius offers to babysit little Harry while Lily and James go out one night. Of course, Sirius isn't that great at keeping an eye on Harry.


A/N: I often get inspired to write something from someone else's art. This time is no exception to the rule. I was browsing the internet today and came across a picture of Sirius and baby Harry that was so sweet I had to write about it. And then - poof - here's my inspiration and my final prouduct. Props go out ot the artist of the picture, of course. Thank you very much, whoever you are!

Disclaimer: I own nothing... especially not Harry Potter

Happy Reading!

* * *

**Babysitting**

"Are you sure, Sirius?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go out, have fun. You deserve it."

"Thanks a billion! Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No, I'm fine. I've got enough money and you need it more anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just get out of here! Merlin knows you two deserve a break."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Come on, Lily."

"Coming, James!"

Lily Potter came down the steps, carrying a wriggling ten-month-old Harry in her arms. She handed the baby off to Sirius, who took him gladly. James eyed his wife for a moment with a smile on his face before addressing her.

"Are you ready, Lily? We've got a show to catch!" James said in a false-impatient voice.

Lily pulled on her jacket, grabbed her purse off the coat tree, and grabbed James' hand. She grinned up at him.

"Now I'm ready."

"Brilliant. Let's go." Said James, and with a nod to Sirius, they began to walk out the door.

Lily, however, turned back with uncertainty.

"Oh, and Sirius, there's one more thing. Lately, Harry's developed this rather nasty habit of –"

"Don't worry about it, Lily; I'm sure I can handle it." Sirius said as James tugged on Lily's hand and pulled her through the doorway.

Sirius waved to Lily and James until they aparated away, Harry tucked safely in one arm. When the married couple had disparated, Sirius cast one glance at the setting sun before turning back into the house and closing the door behind him. He placed Harry on the ground and sat down next to him.

"So, mate, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked Harry, who gurgled happily in reply.

"You hungry, Harry?"

Harry merely stared with his mouth slightly ajar, his bright green eyes half shut. Drool began to escape from his mouth and Sirius gave a barking laugh.

"My thoughts exactly," Sirius said, then scooped Harry and carried him under his arm like a football into the kitchen.

Sirius placed Harry in his highchair, slid the little tray onto the hooks so that Harry couldn't fall out, and ruffled Harry's full head of hair affectionately. He opened the nearest cupboard and began rummaging for food, talking to Harry all the while.

"Let's see what your mum and dad bought… aha! My favorite!" Sirius exclaimed, and pulled a package of Oreos out from the back of the cabinet. "You know, Harry, wizards can make their own food, but James and I always had a thing for Muggle junk food. It's good stuff."

Sirius tossed the package onto the table, then crossed the room and took a small glass from another cabinet. He filled the glass with milk from the fridge and brought the glass over to the table, where he set it down. All the while, Harry watched Sirius intently with interest. When Sirius sat down Harry let out an exclamation that made Sirius jump.

"Wha – oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry, Harry."

Sirius got up again and went back to the cupboard. He got out a box of cheerios and a small container of apple sauce. He grabbed a spoon and headed back over to Harry's highchair. Sirius tore the top off the applesauce and placed it in front of Harry with the spoon, then poured a handful of cheerios onto the tray. Harry shrieked and waved his small hand in the air. Sirius smirked and sat down with his Oreos as he watched Harry put the cheerios into his applesauce. Harry, Sirius noted, was abnormally small for a baby his age, and he always had been. Harry had been a few weeks premature for birth, and he had managed to get everyone incredibly nervous over it.

Sirius sighed and opened the package of Oreos. He pulled out the tray and began to stack the cookies on top of each other in an orderly fashion. Harry abandoned his cheerios and applesauce to watch with interest as Sirius dipped the cookie into the milk, waited a moment, and then ate the cookie. Sirius turned to Harry with his mouth full, and Harry laughed.

"Someday Harry," Sirius said as he chewed his Oreo, "Someday I'll take you on a trip or something. Just you and Uncle Sirius. We'll go camping; catch some fish, light stuff on fire. Good stuff."

Sirius, who hadn't been paying attention to Harry while he thought of the future, suddenly felt something moist hit him in the head. Harry gave a shriek as Sirius looked up in alarm to find that applesauce and cheerio was dripping down his face. Harry began to throw the mixture everywhere, on everything within his range.

"So this is that nasty habit Lily was talking about, Harry?" Sirius said, laughing as he drew his wand.

Sirius flicked his wand once and the applesauce disappeared from the furniture and from Sirius' face. Harry, who was still covered in his concoction, looked around and saw that his applesauce mix was vanished. Harry began to scream and cry in protest, and Sirius jumped up from his chair, abandoning his Oreos. Sirius quickly siphoned the applesauce off Harry, stuffed his wand back into his back pocket, and then scooped Harry up out of his high chair.

"Oi!" Sirius exclaimed, holding Harry at arm's length, "Don't cry, it's just applesauce!"

Harry screamed louder, causing Sirius to wince.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Sirius said.

Sirius tossed Harry into the air and caught him again, causing the toddler's hair to stick up more than usual. Harry stopped crying. Sirius tossed Harry again. Harry began to laugh. Sirius grinned and tossed Harry again. Harry was now positively gleeful and seemed to have forgotten all about the applesauce. With a sigh of relief, Sirius tucked Harry under his arm again and strode into the den. Sirius placed Harry on the floor in front of his toys that littered the floor. Harry gurgled happily and reached out for a toy. He grabbed the nearest toy, which happened to be a little doll with long hair. Sirius pursed his lips and furrowed his brows in an attempt not to laugh. He reached out and held an action figure.

"Check this out, Harry, its G.I. Joe!" Sirius said, but Harry ignored him and waved around the doll in enjoyment.

Sirius sighed and fell backwards onto the floor with his hands clasped behind his head. He sighed. Harry was easy enough to entertain, so he closed his eyes with the intention of relaxing for a moment…

Sirius' eyes snapped open five minutes later in horror. He jumped up and saw that Harry was nowhere to be seen.

_Oh… oh no. I can't believe I fell asleep on the job._

Sirius began frantically searching for the toddler, calling his name repeatedly. He suddenly stopped and listened for any sign of Harry. After a few moments of silence, Sirius heard a strange splashing, plunking sound coming from the bathroom, followed by Harry's laughter. Sirius sprinted into the bathroom to see Harry standing on his wobbly legs in front of the toilet, placing items into it and laughing at the noise it made. Sirius sighed in relief that Harry was okay, and then strode forward to inspect damage. Luckily for Sirius, the only things that were in the toilet were a bottle of shaving cream and the toothbrush Sirius used when he spent nights at the house. Sirius levitated the objects out, cleaned and put away the bottle, and threw out his toothbrush. Harry yawned and lay down on the floor of the bathroom, his eyes drooping from his day of excitement. Sirius smiled, scooped Harry up into his arms, and strode once more into the den.

Sirius stretched out on the couch with his head propped up by the arm of the couch and placed Harry on his chest. Harry yawned and closed his eyes, his hand unconsciously gripping Sirius' shirt. Sirius placed a protective arm around the toddler's bottom so he wouldn't fall and placed his other hand on the toddler's back. He bent one knee for support so that his foot was flat against the couch.

Sirius watched the small infant sleep with a slight smile on his lips as he thought of the wonderful things that Harry would do when he grew up. Surely Harry would make a difference in someone's life someday. _Though_, Sirius thought, _he's already changed mine. _Sirius mused at Harry's abnormally tiny body and how Harry snuggled so well into Sirius' hands. Sirius closed his eyes and was soon just as asleep as the baby on his chest.

James and Lily opened the door and stepped into the house.

"Siri –" James started, but Lily shushed him and placed a finger to her lips.

"Look," Lily whispered and pointed to the couch.

Laying on the couch with Harry fast asleep on him was Sirius. Sirius' hair fell over one of his eyes as he snoozed with the baby. A small smile was apparent in the corners of his mouth as he slept.

Both James and Lily smiled.

"Should we wake them?" Lily asked with concern.

"No, I don't think so." James replied, "They both seem pretty content to me."

"Yes, I think so too."

o0o0o

_FIN_

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this! 


End file.
